Summer Festival Panic!
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Hilda is having a toothache for an unknown reason and it brings her emotion to its peak, add the summer heat into it and you have a Rampaging Hilda on the loose. Misaki comes up with a way to soothe her sister-in-law and decided to force Oga to take her to her first summer festival. An OgaxHilda fic. Rated T for language. Please R&R!


**Author: **lil'chrome-chan

**Pairing: **OgaxHilda

**Rate: **T for language

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Family

**Summary: **Hilda is having a toothache for an unknown reason and it brings her emotion to its peak, add the summer heat into it and you have a Rampaging Hilda on the loose. Misaki comes up with a way to soothe her sister-in-law and decided to force Oga to take her to her first summer festival.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is my third one-shot in this fandom. I just want to add a fic about this pairing and this idea appeared suddenly. I hope it's as good as my other two one-shots! Damn, I'm not even sure whether the title fits the story or not! But, oh well, I don't have any more idea for the title so this one will do… I think.

**Disclaimer: **Beelzebub and its characters belong to Ryuhei Tamura-sensei!

* * *

X X X

_**~Summer Festival Panic!~**_

X X X

* * *

. . .

. .

.

"…What on God's green Earth just happened here?" Furuichi stood there, speechless.

The living room of the Oga household is in a very unsightly condition. Furuichi can see the torn curtain – something, no, _someone_ must have scratched it until it ended up into that form and the floor is also messed up. The kitchen's condition was as bad. The dining table was split into two and the chairs were only pieces of wood now. The frying pan, microwave oven, toaster, ladles, silverwares and several broken saucers and bowls were lying on the floor.

The silver-haired teen didn't want to say it out loud, but he thinks he saw the stove out there in the yard and the glass door was broken. It _totally _means that someone just threw it outside, right? RIGHT?

And for some damn reason, the only part that's saved from the catastrophe was the couch and the television –_which is also for some reason, still on. _Stupid as he is, Furuichi could still assume that the reason that part was still safe is because Oga's older sister, Misaki, and Baby Beel are there watching _Gohan-kun _nonchalantly.

How in the worldcould they watch TV while ignoring the indecent scenery around them? And where the hell are Oga and Hilda? It seems like lately, Baby Beel is okay even though he's 15 meters apart from Oga.

"OGA!"

There he got his answer.

Furuichi could hear Hilda's voice screaming from the second floor and a sound of something big hitting the wall afterwards. What the hell is happening up there, he didn't even want to guess.

"Ah, Taka-chin! You're here?" Misaki greeted him.

The teen walked towards her, "Excuse me… but can you tell me what happened here?" he asked while sweatdropping and pointing at the destroyed kitchen.

The older girl chuckled while scratching her cheek with her finger, "You see…"

* * *

**Around 2 hours ago  
**"_GYAAAH!_"

Electric shocks came following the cry of the baby Demon Lord resulted the glass of the window in Oga's bedroom shattered.

"Oi, Hilda! Do something about him! It's Sunday for God's sake. Can't you at least take care of him while I'm playing this damned game!" Oga snapped as he stood up and slammed his joystick to the floor.

Not a word.

Annoyed at the quietness of the wet nurse, he quickly turned around and was ready to yell at her if he didn't saw her sitting on the floor beside his bed with her face buried on the bed and her hands clutching the sheets tightly. If he listened carefully, he could hear her quiet groans.

"O-oi, Hilda. What happened?" he slowly approached her. Quickly, he grabbed her from behind and spun her around so that she's facing him. He could see her panting quite heavily with her face red and wet of sweat. "O-oi, Hilda! You're dying? You're dying, Hilda?" he asked, quite panicked, though it sounds more like a joke.

Hilda opened her eyes slowly, "Shut it… pig! Can't you see… I'm having a hard time… to answer your… ridiculous question…!" she answered between her pants.

She talked much despite the fact she's having a hard time to talk.

Oga rolled his eyes, "Whatever! Save your insults for Furuichi! Rather than insulting me, you should've used your time to say what's happening to you, damn woman!" he yelled.

"You see…" she began.

Oga nodded.

"…I'm experiencing pain…"

He nodded again.

"…it's only in a certain part…"

He nodded.

"…but somehow it feels as if my whole body hurts too…"

He nodded.

"…humans call this…"

He nodded.

"…aching tooth."

"It's just a damn toothache! You're taking too much time and energy just to say that freakin' word! And stop making a huge fuss over it!" Oga shouted at her.

"FYI, this is Hilda-sama's first toothache," Alaindelon said as he appeared from under Oga's bed.

"Geh! Since when are you there, old dude?" Oga jerked away disgustedly.

"By the way, demons' aggressiveness tripled during the toothache period. Be very careful, Oga-dono…" Alaindelon warned.

"You're just going to ignore my question, huh? And who the hell comes up with that random setting! What the fuck is toothache period!"

"Careful to not worsen Hilda-sama's mood, she might even kill someone if she's in a bad mood during the toothache period."

"Stop ignoring my question, dammit!"

"Are you scared that you might get killed, Oga-dono? If you are, I might as well say this…"

"I'm not, but feel free to say it as long as it'll help me take care of this stupid woman."

Oga could hear Hilda whispered "_damn sewer rat"_ under her breath, and Oga just rolled his eyes, ignoring the blonde who's still leaning on the side of his bed.

Alaindelon stood up and put his palms on the sides of his mouth, "…Grow some balls!" he finished his sentence and disappeared afterwards.

"Never come back!" Oga shouted as he threw wardrobe at the Alaindelon's spot before he disappeared. Hilda sweatdropped at the sight then sighed.

Oga panted furiously before he turned around the face the blonde again, "Let's go downstairs and ask my sister to do something about it. I'm not good at handling people's toothache!" he said. Hilda just nodded in agreement and picked up Baby Beel from Oga's bed.

X X X

"What do you think you have done, you stupid brother!" Misaki shouted as he gave Oga a good kick on the face. He just told her about Hilda having toothache and now he's lying on the floor with swollen cheek.

"Hilda-chan's pretty face is ruined because of your carelessness!" she roared as she stepped on Oga's back again and again. It's true that Hilda's right cheek is slightly swollen because of the toothache.

'_Sadistic…'_ Hilda mentally noted to never piss Misaki off. Suddenly, she felt something wrong in the living room and it bothered her, but she couldn't exactly tell what it was.

"Dabuuh…" Baby Beel waved his hands in the air, excited at the scene.

"Can you stop blaming me for once and think of a way to solve this problem, you damn sister!"

"It's _your _fault in the first place! You should've watched what Hilda-chan eats everyday so that it doesn't give her a cavity!"

"Who am I, her mother? What she eats has nothing to do with me!"

"It has! She's your wife! As a good husband, it's your responsibility to take care of her!"

"It's the other way around, idiot!"

"Shut up! Don't talk back at me!"

"Oh yeah? I'll tell on you! Remember when you broke Mom's favorite plate and you told me to keep quiet? Heh! You're going to regret ever shouting at me!"

"Wha! Then I'll tell Dad about the time you took his money without permission to buy a game console!"

"Then I'll tell everyone about the time you came home, saying 'Mama, mama' while crying like a baby!"

Hilda stood there, speechless at the two's arguments. The main topic had just changed drastically from her toothache problem into their private problems. Damn, the two of them are noisy. And is it only her imagination or is this room getting hotter and hotter? It is summer but they have air conditioner in the living room, right?

Hilda took a look at the air conditioner on the wall and found that it's broken. She just remembered that the air conditioner was broken yesterday and they're going to install the new one in three days. Damn, the heat is killing her!

The blonde stared at the two siblings badmouthing each other and started to get irritated. Her eye twitched. Her tooth is still aching here and all they're doing is fighting like 12 year olds. The pain, the noise, and the heat made her feel dizzy and her eyes blurry. But something in her head made her move on her own.

She put Baby Beel on the couch and silently walked towards the dining table, the two siblings still ignored her. Hilda split the table into two with a single hit.

Both Oga and Misaki widened their eyes then stiffly shifted their gazes to the blonde.

Hilda was standing next to the split table, both her eyes hidden by the shadow of her bangs "Be quiet…" her voice was low and chilling, it makes their blood run cold.

Misaki gulped, "Hil-"

"Oi, what's wrong with you? Are you on your period or something?" Oga muttered nonchalantly.

Instinctively, Hilda raised her head, showing her glowing green eye and eerie black aura surrounding her back. Wow, she certainly looks inhuman. Haha, of course she does, she is a demon!

Crap, it's not the time for that!

Hilda is already lifting one of the dining chairs and seems like she's ready to throw it to him at any time.

"Gotta run!" Oga screamed like a girl.

* * *

"That's what happened. Hahaha…" Misaki scratched the back of her head while laughing.

"That's why I come here after Alaindelon told me something about Hilda-san in trouble and all I can see is the remaining of the World War III," Furuichi sweatdropped.

"What are you talking about, Taka-chin? This is just a normal result of a lover's quarrel," Misaki laughed it off.

"Which part of this looks like a normal result of a _lover's quarrel_!" Furuichi shouted as he pointed at the _used-to-be_ kitchen at the side of the room.

"Dah!" Baby Beel clapped his tiny hands together and laughed.

'_Those two really knows how to make Baby Beel happy…' _Furuichi rolled his eyes.

"_Aneki_!" shouted Oga when he entered the room.

"Oh, Tatsumi! Done with your lover's quarrel?"

"Cut that out! Do something about Hilda, dammit! Think of something that can lighten her mood! My life is on the line here! Oh, you're here, Furuichi? I think you should get out as fast as you can, your creepiness might worsen Hilda's mood."

"Excuse me for being creepy!"

"Oga…" Hilda was standing behind him with the black aura still surrounding her. Shit, her glowing single green eye and that wide sadistic smile on her face aren't making things any better. She raised her hand up, showing her parasol sword. "Don't worry, it only hurts in the beginning…" she said with a devilish smirk.

"I'm dead," Oga muttered.

"What about going to summer festival?" said Misaki out of the blue.

Hilda stopped halfway and turned her attention to Misaki who was smiling at her, "Summer festival…?" the blonde asked, masking her curiosity with her usual stoic expression.

Oga thanked the God for sparing his life.

'_Lucky! Seems like Hilda-san is interested! Thank goodness,' _Furuichi pumped his fist and sighed in relief.

Hilda turned to face Oga, "Oi, sewer rat. What exactly is this summer festival?" she asked.

"Can't you just ask my sister about that? It's a pain in the ass to explain."

The next thing Oga know was that he's already lying unconscious on the floor with his head swollen. Furuichi looked at him, _'This guy just never learned…'_

* * *

Somehow Oga and Hilda ended up going to the summer festival, just the two of them and Baby Beel. Misaki told him that even if it is summer, the temperature is much cooler at night and Hilda won't be easily irritated. Oga's parents also bought Hilda a new _yukata _when she told them that it's her first summer festival. He's not one to care about what a girl wears, but he has to admit that she looks kinda cute with that _yukata._

The color of the fabric is peach pink with pictures of big red and yellow peach blossoms, and small white ones on it, the light blue _obi _circled around her stomach perfectly. She should be wearing outfits with light color like this more often rather than that gloomy gothic Lolita dress.

"Tatsumi, what's that?" Hilda asked while pointing at a certain stand while her other hand is holding Baby Beel. It seems like no matter how hard she tried to hide her excitement, she just couldn't help it.

Oga stayed silent for a while. Why did she suddenly call him with his first name?

Eventually, Hilda seems to have realized what she just called him. She widened her eyes for a while but returned her expression to the usual stoic one, she cleared her throat, "I mean, Oga…" she corrected before she pointed at the stand again, "What is that?"

Oga couldn't help but grin at her ignorance, "I don't really know the name of that stand. But you can use that air rifle to shoot one of the things on the rows of that rack, and you can get whatever you shot," he explained with his limited knowledge.

"Ho…" she narrowed her eye at the stand, "Sounds challenging…" she commented.

The delinquent eyed her. Her eyes never left the stand. It looks like she's painfully interested in it. He decided to ask her whether she wants to try it or not, but when his lips just parted to ask her, she spoke ahead of him, "Shoot that one down, Oga," she said while pointing at a creepy black rabbit plushie which awkwardly has its intestines hanging on its stomach and a knife embedded on its head at the second row of the rack.

Hilda's taste sure is _weird._

"Can't you just do it yourself?" he asked.

"Unfortunately I am not very skilled in shooting. It's an entirely different matter if you are my prey, however," her lips formed a delicate smirk.

"Bitch," Oga whispered before he walked towards the stand with an annoyed expression, Hilda following behind him. He groaned as he took out his money from his pocket and put it on the counter.

"Help yourself!" the shopkeeper smiled as he handed Oga the rifle.

Oga fixed the target at the plushie, trying not to puke at its figure. Why the hell would someone put that _thing _as a price? And why does Hilda have to choose that one out of anything else? Sucks to be him, he has to listen to everything she says or that stupid family of his would make sure he died a terrible death.

Damn, why is his family siding with this damned demon?

Before he realized it, he has missed a shot at the plushie. Damn, he isn't concentrating.

"Useless man…" Hilda muttered coldly. Baby Beel laughed mockingly afterwards. "…You can't even shot down a single plushie for the Young Master. What a useless parent," she complaint while glaring daggers at him.

"Don't blame me –wait! It's for him?" Oga asked dumbly.

"Of course. Who else do you think it is for, you mongrel?" she asked as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Oga really wanted to answer something like _"Duh!"_ but she probably won't get it anyway. Not that he really cared if she only wanted to give everything to Baby Beel. But his family won't forgive him if he didn't buy anything for Hilda. Dammit, he'll just buy her something cheap and as long as she's happy about it.

Apparently, Hilda put some money on the counter and took the air rifle from the shop keeper. "I think the Master would be even more pleased if he sees _you _being shot as the price," she said with a wide smile.

"What are you saying with your brightest smile of the day!" Oga snapped.

"Brace yourself, Oga!" Hilda stated before she chased the running Oga while shooting him from behind, earning a loud laugh from Baby Beel.

"My, Young Master, you're enjoying yourself,"

"Adah! Nyahaha!"

"Stop shooting me, dammit!"

"Be happy, Oga, you're the source of joy for Young Master – for now at least."

"That isn't making me even a little bit happy!"

* * *

"Damn fool!" Hilda hissed.

Oga sat there at the riverbank, his whole body wet from falling into the river. She was chasing him while shooting him with the air rifle and he wasn't paying attention to where he's going and he ended up falling into the river miserably. Such a great sight for her Master, indeed.

"I can't believe I actually fell into this shitty river!" Oga whined while squeezing his shirt to get rid of the water. He sneezed afterwards.

"Such an incompetent human being. Poor Oga…" Hilda snorted.

"Don't you dare snort at me, you damn woman!"

When Hilda was about to shot him back, she heard a noise followed by bright explosions in the night sky. She looked up at the flower-like explosions. It has various colors; pink, blue, yellow, green. Certainly it was beautiful.

Oga noticed that Hilda was looking at the fireworks in the sky with glistening eyes like a child that's given a toy she'd always wanted. She looked really stunned. Well, maybe the Demon World doesn't have an event like this. Wait! That's why Hilda was way beyond interested when she heard about summer festival. Because Demon World doesn't have anything like that, she wanted to see it. She was really excited earlier when she asked about that shooting stand.

"That's fireworks…" he blurted out, wanting to explain to her before she asked.

Hilda turned to see him, tilting her head then snorted at him again. "Of course I know those are fireworks, I'm not stupid," she said.

"What! Here I am, kindly explaining it to you and all you do is snorting at me!"

The blonde wet nurse shifted her gaze back to the fireworks, "Thanks to you, I think my toothache is getting better."

"How?" Oga rolled his eyes.

She turned around, facing him with her usual cool smile, "My mood is getting better. Looking at your epic failure when shooting that plushie; shooting you with that air rifle while you ran like a bitch and the way you miserably fell into the river. Goodness, is this the best summer festival in my life?" she laughed mockingly.

"Thank you very much!" Oga grinned devilishly and Baby Beel cheered.

Hilda looked at the baby Demon Lord who's sitting on Oga's lap and her gaze softened, "Young Master seems to be enjoying himself too."

"Good job, Oga!" she said while showing him a thumb-up.

"Don't act like that stupid family of mine," Oga sweatdropped.

"All in all, today was fun. Let's go home now. Anyway, thank you, Oga," she showed him a rare sweet smile of hers while offering him a hand to stand up. Damn, he didn't really show her around but she's already this happy already.

Oga took her hand and stood up, "Let's go to a summer festival again next year," he unconsciously blurted.

Hilda smirked and put her palms on her hips before she scoffed, "_If _the Human World hasn't been destroyed next year, I might consider coming here again with a lowlife like you…" she said.

He returned her smirk with a cocky one as he shoved a thumb on his chest, "The Human World would never be destroyed as long as _I _am Baby Beel's parent!"

"Always a cocky one," Hilda chuckled, "We'll see." She smirked.

"Challenge accepted!"

"Daabuh!"

* * *

**_-mumble- _I ended it just like that. I know it's not really good, rather, maybe it's the worst thing you've ever read. But if you have time, please leave me a feedback (review). That would really make me happy -_mumble-_**


End file.
